one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Fiona Mayfield X Chartette
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Forget Guts! These two underage females can wield a Zweihander and be cute about it too! With this much power, who CARES if they are crybabies??? Which Guts-inspired fighter will win a battle of broken gameplay; the Celestial, or the Beastkin? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Fiona Mayfield.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Chartette.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Narcissu OST 03 ここにいる (I Am Here)) As twin Beastkin; Claudette, & Chartette made it to a Beach, they spotted one ensaddened Maid. Chartette: Over there. That girl. She looks like she feels rather upset about something! Shouldn't we help her? Claudette: (sigh) No, sis. She might be someone who wants you sent back to "You know who." Chartette: But she seems so docile. I feel so bad... Chartette then ran off, not knowing the dangers The Maid is capable of. Claudette: Wait, CHARTETTE! As Chartette charged at the maid, a giant entity appeared before everyone. A Dragon... Oreichalkos: ' ''LEAVE HER ALONE... FIONA MAYFIELD HAS BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH SORROW... ' Chartette: Please, Metallic Dragon God. I wish to help this "Fiona Mayfield" person. She doesn't seem like a jerk in anyway, and it could help her self-esteem... Claudette: Chartette... Claudette could only watch as the Monstrous Giant kept punishing Chartette verbally. Oreichalkos: ' I FORBID IT! Fiona, your next foe is very much behind you... I implore you to kill her at once. I beg of you. ' Fiona then turned around, showing a rather sad face. She made Chartette feel terrible for herself with the following words: Fiona: I'm sorry... But I won't give up with you in our path. (Cues Arcana Heart 3 Original Soundtrack- Clock Tower) Both fighters then prepared their giant blades, as Oreichalkos was standing by for his Arcana Maiden. The Fight '''MAKE UP YOUR MIND...' FIGHT! 59.9-53.1: As swords clashed, neither side had the advantage already. Fiona noticed the beastkin's Sword is almost twice the size as hers. As Chartette was about to make a huge hit early on, Fiona interrupted the near fatal attack, and Fiona went for a combo's worth of heavy hits. 52.9-50.3: Fiona: I'm sorry... But I won't give in! 49.9-46.8: Chartette: Mean Either! I won't be turned in...! 46.3-37.5: Swords were still hitting each other, and then out of the blue, Chartette launched Fiona into the air, and she went pursuit. Heavy hit, after heavy hit, Fiona eventually recovered, until Chartette somersaulted with her Zweihander. Fiona was dazed and confused. 37.1-24.6: Fiona needed to strike now, but she had no energy, and thus, used Oreichalkos' energy to get some; but it wasn't enough to fill one bar, and Chartette forced Fiona to the ground with a heavy hit. Unfortunately, Chartette was gaining energy... 24.3-13.7: Chartette jumped to the air, and slammed her Zweihander to the ground. It seemed to miss as it didn't do much damage, though by this point, not many moves that Chartette uses does little damage. Fiona used her Extend Force, then used her Arcana Blaze to summon Oreichalkos. 18.7-13.6: Oreichalkos: ' ''SHE WILL BE PUNISHED. THIS WILL BE SO... ' 13.2-0.1: Fire burned all over, turning the sand around into pure glass. With a slippery area, Chartette has obtained the energy she needed. It all came down to whose blade is better... Chartette lunged at Fiona as she summoned a sword to finish her off. In the end... The glass shattered thanks to Chartette's explosion that incinerated the Arcana Maiden of Metal... (Arcana Heart 3 Original Soundtrack- Clock Tower Ends.) '''K.O.!' (Cues Odin Sphere OST - One Person at World's End) Claudette ran at the wounded Chartette. She seemed fine, but before the two could run off, Oreichalkos materialized, stating a decree. Oreichalkos: ' ''Such feeble power is meaningless. You have murdered a guardian of the heavens above. Now, Ragnorok II will happen eventually. When the worlds come to an end, remember the celestials will avenge their fallen angel, and exterminate all life on earth, and repopulate it with a force that prevents civilization of other kinds from their past to exist. I hope you two are happy of the carnage you bled onto... You will regret it when it happens... ' Both hearing of such an imminent fate, they now wished they did't escape the clutches of their former master... Results/Credits (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Big Blast Sonic) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' CHARTETTE! Fiona Mayfield is from Arcana Heart, owned by arc system works. Chartette is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. ここにいる (I Am Here) Is from narcissu, owned by stage-nana. Clock Tower is from Arcana Heart 3, owned by arc system works. One Person at World's End is from ODIN SPHERE, owned by Vanillaware. Big Blast Sonic is from GUILTY GEAR Xrd: -Sign-, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain